Chaos Arena
Prologue The dark being sat on his throne, and sipped from a goblet of blood. The door creaked, and opened. Four Toa, blank expressions on their faces, walked into the chamber. Another, taller being lead them, a grin on his face. "Shadowmaster, the contestants are gathered," said the taller being. Shadowmaster tossed his goblet on the ground, staining the floor with blood, and stood. "Excellent. We can finally start. Blood will spill this day." _____________________________________________________________________________ Millennium growled. He could have been doing something useful. But instead, he was locked in a small, disgusting cell. Whoever owned this place needed to do some cleaning. He could have easily broken out. However, energy chains binded his arms to the wall, and restricted him from movement. Strength could not shatter the chains, and nor could his time powers. He had attempted to age the walls to the point of their destruction, but the chains had seemed to drain his power. Millennium heard conversation. The single door of the cell opened. The chains immediately disappeared. He found himself in a dark, circular room. There were 7 other confused beings in the room. 2 others appeared. One of them was shorter than the other, and wore black-and-white armor. The other sported black armor and wings, as well as a staff. The taller being spoke, with a deep, ancient voice. "Welcome to the Tournament. I am Shadowmaster. The one beside me is Coronus," said Shadowmaster. He paused for a moment. "I will be the boss here. There are no rules, but to kill. Refusal to do so will be met with "disqualification"...by which I mean death. I will choose who fights who. Any questions?" One of the contestants, the Temporal Beast, spoke. "Why should I listen to you? I am an Infinus. I listen to nobody." Shadowmaster cackled, and wrapped the Temporal Beast in energy chains. "Well, Temporus. I told you my name already. It saddens me when I am called "Nobody"". Shadowmaster released the Infinus, causing him to fall. "Any more questions?" There were no responses. "Excellent." Chapter 1 - Reptor vs Benjarmin: The Fire Arena Reptor trembled. He had thought he might have been able to win until he saw the contestants. He was completely paranoid. Still, thinking that he would be fighting in the Fire Arena eased him, somewhat. He entered his cell, now an elevator. He thought of strategies as the elevator moved up. Fire arena, right? There should be lava. Maybe I can kick the opponent into the lava. Maybe it'll enhance my powers. I can-'' His thoughts stopped as the elevator came to a halt. The door opened, and revealed a stone platform. A small body of rock supported the platform. Everything else was lava. Reptor made a leap to the platform, and safely landed. Another being, a taller, caped Makuta landed beside him. Reptor looked at him in fear. ''Benjarmin!? I don't have a chance!. Benjarmin chuckled. "Well, a new toy for me to play with? Ha! Unfortunately, my toys break easily." Benjarmin charged, knocking Reptor back. As Reptor got to his feet, Benjarmin beat him to the ground again. Reptor acted on instinct, and kicked his feet up into the air. To his surprise, Benjarmin wasn't expecting this, and flew backwards. Reptor took the advantage and got up again. Before he could attack, he noticed something wrong. The platform was moving. Suddenly several small pillars erupted from the ground. The tops of the pillars were armed with spinning blades. Benjarmin got up, and laughed. He wrapped his chain against one pillar, slowing the blades. He pulled it out of the ground with the chain and hurled it at Reptor, barely missing. Alright, doing nothing isn't working, thought Reptor. It's time to fight back. Reptor jumped onto one of the pillars, and shot a blast of flame at Benjarmin. The Makuta deflected it with a blade. The pillars lowered and disappeared, and spikes erupted where the two warriors were. Reptor jumped out of the way, as did Benjarmin, and lunged at him with his blade. They parried blows, but Benjarmin managed to slice Reptor's arm off. Reptor screamed. Benjarmin cackled, and wrapped Reptor in his chain. He activated the chains, inducing a massive electric jolt. Reptor thought it was over. But then...he felt more power. Of course! I'm a Vahki! A robot!. Reptor laughed, and pried Benjarmin's chain off. "Look who didn't listen in science class," he said. Benjarmin attempted to fling a shadow bolt at Reptor. The Omega Vahki ignored it, and hurled his own bolt of shadow, knocking Benjarmin down. He grabbed the Makuta's chain, and activated it, jolting Benjarmin as he got up. Benjarmin stammered backwards...and straight off the platform. The lava quickly melted his armor, and vaporized his antidermis. What was the probability that would happen? thought Reptor. It was over, for now. He had won. But there were more battles to come. Interlude The 7 remaining contestants gathered at the main room. They watched a replay of the battle. Reptor didn't really want to see it again. He didn't want to have to kill him, but he had no choice. It sickened him. He would have vengeance on this "Shadowmaster", when this was over... Coronus entered the room. "As you know, the first contestant has died. You should have seen the real battle. Much better than on that screen...anyway, I am announcing the next battle: Millennium, who I'm sure you all know, will be fighting Heehvan. Enjoy!" Psycho, thought Reptor. Chapter 2 - Millennium vs Heehvan: The Water Arena As the elevator rose, Heehvan thought of a plan. Yes. I'll hide, and ambush Millennium. Then I'll unleash my full power...still, I see a gap in that plan... The elevator door opened. Heehvan landed to see a beautiful, mesmerizing environment. The stone platform was covered in a thick, green carpet of moss. He could see mountains, and waterfalls all around. Then, he felt something else. An aura of evil. He knew something was behind him. He turned to see Millennium, clutching his Axe of Eternity. Heehvan felt himself surrounded now. Millennium was standing in front of him...yet...he was everywhere. Heehvan attacked the Millennium in front of him, to no avail. His foot appeared...to pass through him. Now he knew what was happening. Suddenly, all but one Millennium disappeared. The true Millennium laughed. "How do you like my axe, Heehvan? The powers of illusions. But my powers are far beyond that, little "hero"". Millennium's claws crackled with energy. A massive energy beam erupted from his razor claws, which Heehvan barely dodged, creating a massive hole in a nearby mountain. His telekinetic powers ripped three chunk of the platform off, and hurled them at Heehvan. The Toa of Fire dodged the first two, but the third hit him square in the chest, knocking him down. A sharp noise was heard. The two contestants looked up at the ceiling, to see several spikes. The floor began rumbling, and pillars from the floor erupted, smashing into the ceiling. Heehvan activated his Wrist Shotgun, and attempted to shoot Millennium. Millenium chuckled, and aged the bullet to the point that it crumbled to dust. Heehvan felt the ground rise. He tried to jump off the pillar, but it was too late. Heehvan closed his eyes as his body collided with the spikes. The pillar lowered. Millennium observed the bloody shell of Heehvan's body. It moved. Heehvan slowly got up, and spat blood on the ground. Millennium grinned, and raised his hand. Heehvan tried to use his fire powers, but a spout of water erupted in front of him, preventing the flames from reaching the ancient being. He felt himself aging...dying...and he could not scream. The last thing Heehvan saw was Millennium's cold grin, and crimson eyes. Interlude The remaining competitors re-watched the gruesome death of Heehvan. Millennium liked this now. He had both the satisfication of living and killing others. He thought of it as a "minigame", before he got back to his true mission. Coronus laughed. "Now, wasn't that glorious. Next up, Verx will battle the Temporal Beast." Chapter 3 - Verx vs Temporus: The Earth Arena The Temporal Beast shook his head. This was a complete waste of time. He had no idea why this "Shadowmaster" had wanted them to fight to the death. The creaking rusted elevator came to a stop. The door opened, unveiling a darkened cavern. As with all of the other arenas, a platform lay in the center of the chamber. As he landed upon the rock surface, he was greeted by a grinning demon. Verx laughed. "Ah, the Temporal Beast, is it? Or do you prefer "Temporus"?" The Temporal Beast took no time to answer, and swiped at Verx with the sword he had selected in the central chamber and imbued with temporal powers. Verx's smile disappeared, and he dodged. The demon lunged forward, and to his surprise, his opponent did not move to dodge. As soon as they made contact, Verx was sent flying backwards. "Never heard of an Infinus, have you?" said the Temporal Beast. The cavern began to shake as the demon got back to his feet. The walls began to glow red, and they burst open, unleashing two streams of lava. The Temporal Beast made a move to try to push his opponent into the magma, but Verx fired a bolt of shadow at the Infinus' eyes, blinding him. "Pity that you didn't come more prepared," said Verx. The Temporal Beast roared, and used his time abilities to age the cavern. Stalactites from the ceiling began to fall, threatening to crush the two competitors. Both dodged. The platform began to splinter in half as the lava rose, and Verx leaped to the smaller half, about 28 feet² in area. The Temporal Beast moved to follow, but was surrounded by spinning blades. He activated his powers to age and disintegrate the blades, and jumped over to the other platform as the larger half sunk under the lava. The lava came to a halt, leaving both dangerously close to the razor-sharp stalactites on the ceiling. Verx activated his sonic powers to disorient the Temporal Beast, and dashed towards him, chainsaw rifle in hand. The Infinus blocked with his blade, ignoring the screeching noise, and with one quick swoop, cleaved the demon in half. Before Verx could make another move, the Temporal Beast kicked both halves of him into the lava. The demon's mouth moved as if to speak, but was claimed by the bubbling magma before any words could escape. Interlude Harlen shook his head as the video of Verx's death replayed. All of this violence was unnecessary. And he knew he would have to fight next. Coronus grinned. "Well, well, well, Harlen, is it?" Harlen stood up, his bladed shield in hand. Coronus circled the Toa of Radiation, eying him with disgust. "Bah. I would, and could kill you right now if the master didn't wish it to be so," said Coronus. The deity turned around, and walked back up to the stage. "Well, I think you've all seen this coming. For the next match, Harlen will be confronting Janneus." Chapter 4 - Harlen vs Janneus: The Air/Jungle Arena Harlen sat in his cell. The clock was ticking. The match was about to begin. A loud gong sounded, and the cell slowly changed form, becoming an elevator. His mind raced, trying to come up with a battle plan. Before he could think of a successful scenario, the elevator stopped, and the metal door slid open. This arena was filled with vegetation. Even the platform was a massive tree. As Harlen waited for his opponent to arrive, he observed the arena, thinking of ways to use it against Janneus. He was so consumed in thought that he did not notice the shadow behind him. He came back to reality and dodged just as his opponent swung his crowbar. The Toa of Radiation turned to face the bounty hunter. Janneus circled around the Toa, attempting to confuse him with distracting movements. He finally stopped, and raised his arm, as if to strike. Instead, he hurled a fireball at a nearby tree. As a confused Harlen turned to see the fireball, Janneus charged, swiping with his Power Crowbar and injuring the Toa of Radiation. Harlen became angered, and began to increase the heat of the arena. Harlen raised his bladed shield, and unleashed a blast of nuclear energy. Janneus blocked the blast with his iron shield, and chuckled. "What a waste. You should just go back to your Heat Waddlers instead of trying to be a hero." The Toa of Radiation screamed, and charged. He unleashed a furious barrage of blows with his shield upon Janneus, cracking the Bounty Hunter's shield and throwing him backwards. The arena began to shake, and the trees and vines surrounding the platform began to move, and close into the opponents. Janneus unleashed a cyclone, causing leaves and branches to fly around Harlen, blinding him. In the ensuing chaos, Janneus impaled Harlen with his power crowbar, just as a vine latched onto the hunter's leg, threatening to pull him off of the platform. He turned intangible and escaped, and used his power over the Green to make the vines attack Harlen. The Toa screamed, unleashing a massive nuclear blast, eliminating the leaves and vines closing in on him. He pulled the blood-covered crowbar out of his chest, and tossed it at Janneus. The Rotaxian dodged and grabbed his weapon in mid air. He leaped onto a nearby branch, and used it to propel himself at Harlen. The Toa simply batted him out of the air with his shield. As Janneus landed hard on the ground, the trees began to rumble, and spike-covered logs rained from the sky. Harlen slowly came towards Janneus, so consumed in rage that he did not see the impending doom above him. A massive spiked log landed directly on Harlen head, immediately killing him and splattering blood over the battlefield. Janneus got back to his feet, and stared over the blood-covered arena. He turned back to the rising elevator. The first round was over. Interlude Reptor shuddered at the thought of Harlen's demise. He knew he would be called upon to fight again...and he would be forced to face Millenium. He turned to his cell, preparing for the battle to come. Category:Stories